


A Special Day

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Viktor learns to see his birthday as an important day.Happy Birthday Viktor!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIKTOR!!!

* * *

There was a time when Viktor was completely indifferent to his birthday.

Indeed the Russian man, after starting Figure Skating at a professional level, had just started to lose importance on his birthday. December 25th for him was all about drinking a good wine in the company of Makkachin, or training over and over again until Yakov told him to go home to enjoy his day.

Viktor had therefore learned to ignore that day, treating it as a day like any other and thanking those who wished him happy birthday.

He was so indifferent to it that it was almost sad.

But everything changed when he met Yuuri.

The Japanese man, who had helped him to find life, but also love, gave him reason to look forward to his birthday. We never got bored with Katsuki Yuuri.

Whether it's a beautiful candlelit dinner, a whole day devoted to Viktor's physical and mental well-being, a steamy and passionate night or just a day spent in bed cuddling, nothing could make Viktor happier than being with him, the love of his life.

That morning, even after 3 years of marriage, Viktor felt his heart almost explode as he felt his husband's lips kissing his neck, waking him gently. He was even certain that he had fallen in love with Yuuri again when he heard him say, "Hello Vitenka, happy birthday my love. I love you." With a tender voice, overflowing with love.

It was certain. Ever since Katsuki Yuuri had come into his life, he had learned to see his birthday as an important day, one of those days where the love for his husband was beyond comprehension.


End file.
